Uraboku - Our little light
by Katthiea
Summary: Yuki goes with Regia believing in his trust for Kanata. Regia wants, for him to come to infernos and obey until he has done one job for him, which will end the war by giving the king something he wants? What is this something? and how will Luka and the zweilts cope when they can't find him? A story of how far into the darkness God's light will go to save everyone even himself...
1. Chapter 1

I have never done a Fanfic like this before! Please note it is a long Mature (18+) Fanfic that features uraboku's Characters. It has Romance, a bit of comedy, Angst, Rape and friendships. It is also an Mpreg! Which I have not done before so please let me know what you think but if you don't like I understand just don't read it lol I hope you like it!

 **Our little light**

 **Chapter 1: My dear Luka**

Yuki looked around he was surprised to find his was in the Twilight garden though he didn't remember coming from downstairs.

 _It is the mansion, not a doubt but it looks a little different? Not as old...that doesn't really make sense. Where's Luka... maybe he brought me outside for some reason?_

Yuki looked getting more worried by the second ' _It's no use...you won't find him if you keep looking like that'_ Yuki turned to see himself no- a him from the past, a female him. He knew who she was one look and he saw himself like a cracked but still clear reflection. She was sitting at a table drinking tea, watching him quietly.

 _What do you mean? He wouldn't leave me- us..._

' _No your right... he could never he cares too much but, that doesn't mean someone won't take him from us' she looked down sad... I know what she means...Luka is strong but he keeps getting hurt for me._

He looked at her and asked what he could do? He couldn't lose him, not Luka, however she just smiled. _'I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you that much it's just...I guess I wasn't sure how to start? Why don't you sit with me first' Okay_ Yuki said and sat down next to her.

' _There was always one thing I wanted through practically all our lives aside from maybe the first...do you remember what that was?' No I don't remember much at all its more feelings._ She nodded and poured him tea _'I wanted a family...more to the point children'_ she looked at him and asked _'I always liked them, you?'_ Surprised but he decided to answer _I love them... I grew up in an orphanage and they were the best part for me..._

She smiled at this answer, _'That sounds so nice...I'm sure lonely too but better than being alone right?'_ Yuki returned her smile and nodded. _'Yuki...a lot will happen over the coming time...and a lot of you and the Giou members will be surprised. I just want you to understand you should remember what we've always wanted...to be a little selfish in this life, it seems it will be fine since our wish was granted'._

 _I'm sorry but what do you mean Yuki-San? Did you wish to forget...? 'What...no I couldn't do that...I don't know why you haven't remember much yet? I wished for something selfish but don't worry it won't hurt anyone just lots of surprise'_ she smiled tilting her head to the side a little but then her face went dark and the air went cold.

 _Huh? This is...? 'I'm sorry but you have to go back I can't explain right now...he's in danger, wake up...Wake up Yuki!'_ _And he did with a start._

XXX

He woke up to see the one who had woke him up, it was a very worried looking Sodom, "What's the matter Sodom?" as if to answer Yuki's question, lighting struck around the mansion, cold air smashed his windows and made Yuki's curtains thrash about. Sodom had transformed into his Wolf form, growling and ready to attack, yes... Yuki knew this ice-cold aura. Ice drifted around Yuki's now cold feet as he stood by his bedside, he looked over to the intruder standing in his bedroom and as expected its Regia.

"Kanata-San how did you get through the barrier?" Yuki asked "It took longer than I care to admit but that is Takashiro for you, I assume you know Why I am here?" he asked glaring and taking steps closer. Sodom pounced at Regia but he was sent flying into the nearest wall, "Leave him alone! Your here for me, not them?"

"Yes if you understand then come here and I'll give them the order not to harm anyone anymore, the zweilt and Luka will get away with barely a scratch" Regia offered out his hand. "If I go with you, you'll kill me won't you?" Yuki knew the answer but part of him wished he'd say no. "I have found a way to win this war and please the king, without killing you would you believe that?" he said this proudly knowing Yuki was surprised.

"What? You mean it?" Yuki looked for any sense of a lie but he wasn't finding one Regia nodded and came closer still, "There is only one condition, and it should be about a year I wish you to follow it or I will be back to burn your zweilts. I'll let you come home to live out the rest of your life untouched and if you have behaved maybe even a reward, your past memories that you wish for" Regia smiled knowing Yuki would have trouble resisting that. "The zweilts they will fight without me if need be" he said looking up at the man he once called brother, Yuki knew they were trying to get inside his room.

"Ah, no need to worry there; they will not be able to come after you. Knowing this plan would work the king has made me a very special barrier just for you. So what will it be Yuki life...or death?" Regia asked getting impatient. Yuki knew it sounded too good to be true but also to good to ignore, if only he could trust him then the answer would be obvious.

"Alright but I will fight back if I find out your lying Kanata" Yuki said next now looking straight into the cold necromancer's eyes. "So be it...Lu-fen" he took hold of Yuki and the door to infernos stood open a few feet above the mansion before Yuki could blink that's where he was. "What's with the chain?" Yuki asked pointing at the ice cold metal "Believe it or not it is for your protection, some Duras don't like you very much" he answered with a small grin on his face. "Yuki!" He looked in the direction of Toko, Tskumo and Luka all looking at him from below, Luka looked worried and angry."Ah...Luka" but Regia kept a tight hold and picked him up "We are leaving" Regia said.

 _Ah what no...I haven't had the chance to explain yet...at least let them know I'll be okay!_ The doors were quickly closing behind them so Yuki quickly shouted back "I'll be fine...Luka!"

XXX

It had been a few weeks since Yuki was taken from them, the worry carved into every zweilts face, Takashiro could not find them anywhere though he was nowhere near giving up."Damn it... I can't take much more of this" Hotsuma was the most impatient or at least the one who showed it, his pacing was not helping anybody but they all understood. "We'll find him soon if not Takashiro...then you will" Sairi said as he glanced up at Luka who had his closed and was concentrating on something. "What? You mean he is actually trying to sense right now I thought he was just being sulky?" Hotsuma said surprised "That's rude Hotsuma, he would never leave him alone if he could help it, I hope Yuki is okay" Toko said when Luka said nothing while concentrating too much.

XXX

Meanwhile more time has passed for Yuki in infernos, asleep for over a month he woke up to find himself in Regia's room. _He should be back with food soon...he said he was glad I'm awake but I could tell it was because he was bored waiting not worrying. He...Regia, is acting very kind for some reason he hasn't told me what he wants yet, the only thing he did say was he waiting for the moon but...the moon is always showing in infernos so I don't get it!_

At that moment Regia entered his room and locked the door behind. He placed a plate of food down and started undressing "Eat..." Yuki looked away as he got undressed grateful for the cranberry juice he could stare at, not that he hadn't seen Kanata change before but Regia seemed more humble about how he looked if that were possible.

Regia noticed Yuki's obvious train of thought and came right up to him "That reminds me..."

 _What the...?_

Before he knew what was happening Regia had pushed him down onto the bed placing the cup to his mouth "I have yet to show you what your job is" Yuki watched as he took a mouthful of juice but to his surprise he didn't swallow it, he lent in before Yuki had a chance to process what he was doing. Harsh lips, forcing Yuki to drink before he was allowed to breathe again, with a cough he asked "What are you, what does that have to do with anything?"

 _What...something feels weird...I feel weak all of a sudden what was in that?_

"Don't worry its only so you don't make a fuss not that I really care, just makes it easier" Regia looked down at him "Kanata-San..." Regia ran his fingers through Yuki's now longer hair "I think I like you with longer hair it suits you, it grew quick just like when we were children but I'm sure you haven't noticed how it makes you look... so humble"

Yuki went a little pink "What is this about just tell me what you want already" Regia looked at him still unmoving.

"Do you know why I kept you asleep for so long Yuki?" Regia asked in truth Yuki had no clue so he shook his head. "The King had a permeation, it's been a while since he has but even more surprising it was of your fate not mine" Regia watched Yuki as he took this in "It seems that sometime within the near future if born as a female you would have had a child, one born with so much power it would rival the king's" Yuki was stunned.

"Most would fear this from happening but instead the king was just interested to meet such a powerful being, however the king is aware you are not a female in this life which disappointed him very much so I came up with a solution to solve both our problems" He put Yuki on the bed completely and climbed on top. "I don't understand what do you mean by solution Kanata-san?" Yuki asked not being able to move at all, as well as interested in what he had to say.

"I cast a spell one that if it has worked will give me the ability to give you that child. Male or female doesn't matter it will be natural enough" Yuki was taken aback by this explanation; moreover he never thought this would be what Regia wanted from him? _A child no... My child and moreover the King of Duras wants it!_

He shook his head "That's insane Kanata-san, even if what you're saying is true you can't actually be thinking of just handing over a child like that I would never" "Yes I figured you would say that Yuki but it seems this was your fate before your past life wished to be a boy, now you know why she gave up the chance to be a mother, to protect it" Regia's words hit him hard.

 _That dream...So she was trying to warn me, looks like I realised that a little late...where to go from here?_

"You look quite focused, what's on your mind?" Regia asks quickly holding Yuki's chin up "I was wondering what you were going to do next that's all" Yuki looked at him now he was feeling warm.

"I see you haven't realised yet but that's fine it'll be obvious enough soon, tell me Yuki I think I know the answer but better to ask are you still a virgin in this life." Regia watched as Yuki went bright red showing a big Yes sign, Regia laughed a little. "No need to be that embarrassed I'm only asking so I know how patient to be, but don't worry thanks to the drug from earlier even if you don't feel like agreeing your body will".

 _No that's...Kanata-san...he wouldn't but maybe Regia would?_

He looked up at Regia finally understanding what he was going to do and Yuki simply said "No..." "It doesn't matter whether you agree Yuki it's already too late, you agreed to come with me so just do yourself a favour and don't fight back, the Zweilts will be fine then"

"If I'd known you meant this then I never would have...ahaaa" before Yuki could finish what he was saying Regia had sent a hand down his front. _Oh no this must be the drug working...I'm reacting already..._

"Hmm...Seems to be working well" Regia whispered into Yuki's ear "Your already hard Yuki? Don't hold back your voice you might as well enjoy it" Yuki tried to push him off with weak arms but Regia grab hold of his length and started to rub up and down. Yuki wanted to get away but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon, "Let...let go Kanata-San" Yuki tried pushing him away even more "Why? You're obviously enjoying this physical at least...and frankly I don't care if you want it because just this and I get what I have longed for over the past 1000 years" Yuki looked and saw the way he was watching him, with interest.

 _No stop it...that's not Kanata-san its Regia...I don't want this_

"Ahh...no...hum" Yuki was covering his mouth but Regia pinned both of Yuki's arms down above his head with one of his own in ease. "Like I said let me hear you" Yuki shook his head but it was getting harder not to moan, tears were forming from the pain of biting his lip and knowing he needed help. "That look you're making...not bad, your close aren't you?" Regia asked but before Yuki replied he started trailing kisses and licking down his chin, neck and then started tease his nipples.

"Ahhhhnnnn..." Yuki's back arched involuntarily as he reached the edge, with white cum all over his stomach Yuki slumped back down weaker still, moreover he was hard still. "What why?" Yuki was mumbling to himself before he heard Regia again "Looks like you'll need more than that to even start to calm down".

Regia flicked the tip of Yuki's length, which made him jolt a little. "Don't..." Yuki said but looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Stop making a fuss when you know it won't stop this from happening or what...? Someone else you would rather have teased you" Regia said this with a smirk for he knew the answer was yes even if Yuki wasn't aware of it himself.

Yuki went red because of who popped into his head; he tried to shake off the thought.

 _What's he getting at...that doesn't change anything?_

"You won't stop because I admit to that will you?" Yuki asked at him so Regia answered "No because you are truly being naive if you think being with that person would make you happy, lust brings pleasure but love that you believe in...It brings nothing more than pain but I don't care if it helps you to deal with this, why don't you imagine the Bloody Zess is the one holding you instead?" Yuki was surprised how he knew it was Luka.

"Don't look so surprised you are so see through, if he didn't care for you so much he probably would have seduced you by now, not that it matters now he is too late" Regia said all of this with a smile and before Yuki could ask him anything else he was flipped over onto his front, Regia used Yuki's striped clothes to tie his hands together.

"What are you doing Kanata-san?" "Stop it... if you call me by that name once more, I will stop being gentle" with slick fingers Regia looked at Yuki's pink hole "Not bad defiantly a virgin hole but we'll soon change that" "What do you?" Yuki tried to move but Regia held onto his hips.

"Ahhh..." _What was that? His finger no...It's hot and wet...that's!_

Yuki kept trying to move out of his grasp but couldn't Regia was licking and rubbing Yuki's entrance and it was making him shake whether he liked it or not. Regia stopped, forcing two fingers in scissoring impatiently. "That...It hurts, please stop Kanata-San!" Yuki asked clearly in pain Regia lent over him and whispered in his ear "No because you called me that again, I'm going to be a lot meaner than I planned to be at first". He bit down hard until blood drew from every place he touched, bruised from trying to escape Yuki had no strength but he kept trying to get away. "Please I don't want this, I only realized now but please I love Luka, only him like this so please" hearing how desperate the crying boy sounded he hesitated for a moment but made his choice.

"Then in that case Yuki tell, me where is he to save you right now? Scream in agony to show me just how much pain you are willing to take for him" Regia moved closer to him and before Yuki could do anything a sharp bolt of pain went up his hips and spine.

"Ahhhhhh, Ahhh...Ahhh, nhhh..." with each thrust it became more painful than the last Yuki was screaming as he felt blood trickle down his leg, "St...op I Ca-can't Ah"

Regia lifted him up slightly so he could thrust deeper, "So tight..." Regia was thrusting even harder now and Yuki was begging him to stop, but he kept going until feeling Yuki tighten around him they both came together. After breathing for a few seconds Regia pulled out of Yuki who tried but failed on holding back a painful scream.

Yuki was sobbing quietly as Regia got dressed until he started to walk to the door he asked "If this works will you really just hand over you own child to the King of Duras? I don't think even you want to do that Regia..." Yuki was right but as he looked back at the boy to deny him, Yuki was out cold. "Like I said Yuki...it's too late" Regia said as he made his way back to clean up and place him in bed.

Thanks for Reading, please read chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 - My Dear Yuki

**Our little light**

 **Chapter 2: My dear Yuki**

Two months had gone by now and the Twilight mansion was on the edge without Yuki around, the Zweilts were having trouble concentrating on any work they had and Takashiro was having to come up with harder excuses to get them out of school but do education at home. It was just another Monday morning were they were all getting ready to distract themselves with small duras attacks, when the Zweilts had Takashiro and Luka join them?

"Time to go, we've found them or close enough that Luka will find Yuki when we get there" the zweilts were up and ready and waiting outside so fast Luka didn't have to wait long at all, he was coming for Yuki and nothing not even Regia would stop him now. Takashiro open the door to where they needed to go and one by one they stepped in.

XXX

 _Two months...feels more like a hundred as Regia continues to try and give the King what he wants... I've lost count now...how many times...has he forced himself on me?_

 _He will leave me be if I get pregnant but every time he tests me and I'm not...I can't help but be relived...he can't hurt a child that doesn't exist yet...he is getting more impatient though...It doesn't matter what I do he purposefully hurts me every time, which is now at least once a day...I ache all over... I miss you...wish you were here Luka..._

The door surprised him as Regia came back a lot earlier than he usually does "Your back early?" Yuki asked curious for once what Regia had been doing. Regia walked over to him and Yuki began to wish he hadn't spoken maybe he was in a bad mood, which Yuki knew would end with him as a three course meal. Regia was standing in front of Yuki but what he did next surprised him, Regia was holding him just hugging him gently.

"Yuki...I'm so-so sorry...I'm tch..." Kanata was barely audible but the word sorry kept tumbling out his mouth.

 _That's it really him? Regia... has pretended before..._

"Kanata-san is that you?" he asked "Yuki I'm sorry I can't, you asked me to stop but he-I just pretends he doesn't here...I can't stop myself Yuki" before he could see his face he felt him stiffen. _Oh no..._

"Damn that's rare these days but every once in a while all those memories, happens whenever I'm having a bad day" he said this so fast and ripped the gowned Yuki had on off so fast that by the time he tried to push the angry necromancer away he already was teasing a nibbling Yuki's length.

"No stop it! Why you acting so cruel? I haven't done anything...Get off!" Regia looked up at him and smiled "Cruel?" he pushed Yuki down on the bed and lifted his legs up "I'll show you Cruel!"

Yuki wasn't ready at all and the agonising scream and ripping feeling was the worst yet. Regia had raped him so much he thought it couldn't be worse but he had at least prepared Yuki each time so that the process was easier. "I swear... if you don't give me what I want soon! I'll pick a Zweilt and make them watch while you scream in pleasure and agony and then I'll Kill THEM!" Regia pulled out and Yuki sobbed in relief but Regia was far from done.

He pulled him up and looked down at the sobbing Yuki and angrily said "Suck" Yuki knew what he wanted and it was the one thing he was by any means not willing to do, "No I told you, not you, I don't love you"

"I see...Zess will be so proud of you for not giving me a blow job but letting yourself get rapped senseless but what's that matter you are in love!" he snapped again, he really was mad and Yuki was going to get the brunt of it.

He had entered and started thrusting in Yuki again and again no matter how much he screamed in protest or hit him in defence he just kept and Yuki knew he wouldn't stop till he passed out. Another huge sharp pain up his back and in fear and pure pain his name just simply came out "L-luka!"

It surprised both of them but there he was standing in the doorway, out of breath with shallow scratches but aside from that fine, until all of a sudden his silver eyes fell upon Yuki's golden tearful ones and he was out for blood "Regia!" he screamed in fury but he stood still when he saw the ice shard he had by Yuki's neck.

Laughing Regia pulled out of Yuki and despite Yuki's obvious scream in pain forced him to his feet in front of him. "Seems like you've finally come to rescue you're damsel but you missed so much fun...see for yourself" Regia said as he watched Luka look at Yuki up and day, it was clear as night what Regia had been doing to him and it took everything he had not to charge at him.

Regia sneered "Aww...see Yuki I think he is upset and he doesn't know the best part yet" Yuki sobbed more and looked at Luka who eyes were full of worry, anger and pain. "Please don't...I'm okay so don't make that face Luka" still sobbing Luka needed to get to him, had too. "Hmmm well I guess the fun is over? I don't know how you found this place Zess but it's not like I can't try this again another day, I'll get what I want from you so rest up Yuki" Regia Whispered and then "Lufen" he was gone.

XXX

Luka had used a charm to get back to the mansion to find no-one was back yet but them, no way was the purvey doctor allowed near him right now. He took Yuki to his room while Sodom went to tell the Zweilts he had been found, he wanted to clean him up and see the damage Regia had dared do. Placing him down in the bathroom Yuki spoke "Thank you...I'll be okay now I can see the doctor after I'm cleaned up" "It's alright Yuki you don't need to hide them from me let me see...I want to help" Luka was standing there and wasn't going to leave him alone unless Yuki order him too, which would never happen.

"Luka it looks worse than it is so honest I'll just..." but as Yuki tried to convince him Luka started taking off his coat off of Yuki which was all he had on, Yuki looked down he couldn't look at the Opasts face right then.

 _It's so quite...what's he thinking? Is he mad? Worried...I what...what should I say?_

Curious Yuki was about to turn around but a small sharp pain happened again and he saw blood and cum flow down his leg and onto the floor.

 _Ah why...when Luka's standing right here...my tears no...I can't cry not about this...what can he say?_

Luka lifted Yuki into the shower gentle before he could react, staring at the wall with the water on perfect heat he was trying to think of what to say, acting like he was fine and normal would just make Luka worry more. Yuki was lost in thought but heard Luka step up behind him "Luka what's?" to his surprise Luka hugged him gently from behind.

 _He's naked...Why?_

"Where did...he touch you?" Luka asked quietly, "Huh...that's?" Yuki had not seen this side of Luka but one touch was enough to tell how much he wanted to know, Luka's emotions were flowing through him for once and as sad as some of them were he didn't want to move away from him.

"I'll help you get him off you" he kissed Yuki's neck and back, washed him down to get rid of old blood. Yuki couldn't stand for long nor did he remember getting on all fours.

 _This position is... I'm shaking... Luka is holding me so gentle like I'll snap and break if he doesn't...I love him so much...but I can't say that now...the tears won't stop..._

"He touched you here didn't he and came in you?" Luka asked a little louder "I'm sorry...I'm so" Luka interrupted "I'm not angry at you Yuki, I just have to be selfish...I need him off you" Luka finished.

Yuki didn't understand what he meant but he wasn't going to stop him, he could do whatever he wanted to him and he'd enjoy it that was the difference here. "Luka please do... I don't know how" Yuki was still sobbing and Luka could tell, he lent close and said "This will sting at first cause your sore"

Luka saw the fresh ripped pink hole of Yuki's and could tell it had been abused a lot, Yuki had fought back that was for sure. Luka liked Yuki's underside and licked the raw wounds around his tight hole "Ah Luka that's...it's dirty... I'm dirty so don't" Yuki said.

Luka flipped him a lowered him to the floor completely, Yuki looked up at him with teary eyes into close silver ones. "You are not dirty...not to me, you are my everything and I will do anything as many times as you wish till you believe me" Luka watched as the boy sobbed "Why? It's my fault I never should have let him get near me and yet why would you?" Yuki asked Luka closed his eyes for a second and realised what answer Yuki needed right now, no more running away.

"I'll show you; this is how important you are Yuki..." Yuki didn't understand but then he felt something hot and wet on his inner thigh, Yuki went bright red. "You know what that is, don't you Yuki?" Luka whispered in his ear "Luka you..." "I'm not going to do anything I just want you to understand I am like this right know because the person I love is letting me hold them and I won't go anywhere unless you want me too" Luka was about to pull apart from him when Yuki surprised him.

He kissed him just gently on the lips and Yuki said "I love you Luka, so much".

XXX

It had been 2 weeks since Yuki was rescued from Regia but Yuki was still on bed rest, doctor's orders much to his disagreement. He sighed not noticing Luka had come back "Are you alright?" Luka asked "What oh... I'm fine just a bit bored ha-ha, lunch?" Luka nodded his head and sat it all down for him to eat. While Yuki ate he gave Sodom little bits of food and thought about what the doctor had said last time he saw him.

*Flashback*

"Well mentally...You're in great shape considering Yuki I'm impressed. As for physically you'll need lots of bed rest for a while but aside from that I'll think you'll be fine too, I just have one more question" the doctor looked at Yuki to ask. "Yes Doctor, what is it?" Yuki asked worried that Regia's spell might have worked.

 _What do I say if Regia did manage to get me pregnant, the tests would have shown that by now even if that was not what he was looking for right?...Ahh like I have a clue...magic pregnancy...I don't know enough about normal ones! Surely after two months of nothing...it wouldn't have caught right? Yeah and now I'm nowhere near him so it's fine..._

"Yuki did you hear my question?" the doctor asked to break Yuki out of his thoughts, "Ah No I'm sorry doctor I got lost in thought again sorry" the doctor smiled at Yuki "Of course not I understand, I asked if you by any chance if you had any idea what Regia thought he could achieve _doing_ this?"

 _Crap...What to say to that..._

 _Oh nothing much doc...just a baby that would be so powerful it would tip the scales of war... Oh and did I mention to get what he wanted...he would give the baby to the king of Duras..._

 _The king wants to meet my powerful child, which was supposed to exist...when I was reborn as girl...oh which is why I'm not a girl...she didn't want her child to have that fate...funny goal huh?_

 _Like heck can I talk about that! But I have to let them know..._

"If you would rather talk to someone else about it that's fine...how about Takashiro he knows more about him than all of us?" Yuki saw that as a good idea he wouldn't be as blown away as the others anyway. "Yes I think I will actually he'll be back tomorrow right?" Yuki asked the doctor nodded and before leaving remind Luka to keep him resting.

*Flashback End*

XXX

Yuki had slept through dinner but wasn't hungry, he was just getting more and more nervy after having a dream that Takashiro was so upset by Regia's goal that he went charging after him into infernos to seriously cause harm.

 _Gentlemanly smile but in reality...behind it grew furious anger...he was ready to taste blood and I had this odd feeling when I woke up it's not how far from how reality it will be...which won't be good they could fight again..._

Luka could see Yuki's nerves from miles away so he sat next to him hoping it would help, he felt safer straight away "Luka..." this made Luka smile, to know he still could calm him so at least he was good for something. Yuki had noticed Luka was blaming himself for everything that had gone on, _when I notice that guilty look in his eyes I make sure I take hold of his cheek... look him in the eye...and say..._

"I love you luka" surprised but then Luka smiled, Yuki always knew what to say to make the bad feelings go away, every time too. With Luka smiling again he realised maybe there was another way he could show Luka there was nothing to worry about, by showing just how much he trusted him.

"Uhm, Luka could I talk to you about it first what Regia wanted I mean?" Yuki asked and Luka nodded honestly curious and worried. "It's not exactly normal...I mean I think it will surprise everyone which is why I had no clue how to word it to the doctor at all" Yuki took Luka's hands in his.

 _So warm...it's okay...even if he's surprised I know he won't go anywhere..._

He looked up from their hands held together "Well...you see..."

Thanks for reading! Please read next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 - To be together again

**Our little light**

 **Chapter 3: To be together again**

"The king of duras was you're old master right Luka?" this question surprised him but he nodded slowly "I'm sorry to bring him up, it's just I assumed you would know that the king had premonitions sometimes?" and Luka nodded again.

"Yes though it has been a while since I knew he had one, I assume this has something to do with it?" Luka asked following a little. Yuki smiled at Luka and answered "Yes according to Regia, if you believe what he was saying was that the king had one about me" Luka looked at him surprised "Did he tell you what happened?".

"Yes he did, apparently in this life time around this time, if I had been reborn as a girl, I would have had a child" Luka looked even more surprised so Yuki looked at their hands held tight again. "He obviously knew I'm not a girl because apparently my old self wished to be a boy so such a thing couldn't happen." He felt Luka's grip tighten a little "You see apparently my child would have been so powerful it could even rival him, the king I mean but rather than being glad he was disappointed he couldn't meant such a powerful being" Yuki took a breath to let what he'd be saying sink in. "That sounds like him, he fears only one thing light, your power Yuki" Luka said simply. "However I don't understand what this had to do with Regia?" He asked while placing a cold hand of his onto Yuki's cheek.

"Regia came up with the idea, to give the king what he wanted and get himself what he wanted too, he said if it worked the war would be over at least for him I'm guessing" Yuki looked up to the silver eyes watching him "What he wanted?" Luka asked.

"The king wanted no-wants my child, just out of interest to see if it really was as strong as he saw and Regia's solution was to cast a spell that, if it worked male or female didn't matter I'd get pregnant from him" Yuki watched as the Opast twitched in shock so Yuki quickly spoke "It didn't work though, more time was what he wanted but you came for me".

Luka relaxed a little "Always..." he placed his warm hand on Yuki's cheek "I'm just sorry you had to go through that Yuki, but I won't let him near you like that again" Yuki saw the twinge of angry there again. "Luka I'm okay because you're here" he lent into his hand, and Luka ran his finger through his much longer hair. "Then tell me Yuki, What can I do? I'll do anything to make some of the pain go away" Luka offered.

 _Maybe it is okay to be a little selfish...If only with Luka..._

"In that case can I be selfish Luka, say no if you don't want to okay?" Yuki asked to know the Opast understood he wanted him to want to do it.

Yuki lent up, kissed Luka lightly on the lips since two weeks ago "I want...to be with you Luka, I want you to hold me" Luka was unsure if he heard right or not but the look in Yuki's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I understand if you don't want to..." Yuki was blushing a little when Luka said "I want to but are you sure? You're still not better completely yet" Yuki smiled at Luka. "Yes I'm more than sure, I honestly feel fine now anyway" Luka smiled and leaned in a little "In that case I'll try to be gentle"

Yuki didn't think it was possible to be treated that gentle but also that passionate at the same time, just the kissing alone was making him dizzy but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Luka's neck. This got Luka to pull Yuki out from under the covers as he pulled off his long night shirt, Yuki eventually broke free to take a breath "You're amazing Yuki".

 _Huh...what no I'm...ah..._

Yuki opened his eyes, to see Luka's silver eyes looking at every part of him with lust and desire and Yuki finally understood how much Luka wanted this, wanted him. Yuki sat up gaining the courage to do something himself, he pulled off Luka's top while kissing him, however Luka was surprised that he took the lead. Yuki kissed him down to his front while he undid Luka's jeans and pulled his bottom half off too.

Yuki looked up at Luka from where he was now kneeling "Uhm, I haven't done this before so just let me know if you want me to stop" Yuki said and Luka looked a little surprised. "Is something wrong Luka?" he asked worried. "No, I just assumed Regia forced you" Luka looked down into the now smiling face "He tried to make me but that was one thing I wouldn't do and he knew better than to try and force me".

Luka was surprised by how much better he felt hearing Yuki never really stop fighting Regia "Weren't you scared he'd hurt you more?" Luka asked wishing he hadn't as Yuki's eyes sadden a bit, truth was Regia had punished him every time he said no but it was his own choice "I knew he would but I didn't want to do it however I want to now if you will let me Luka?" it embarrassed both of them a little but Luka smiled.

Yuki was nervous but he was excited too he watched Luka as he engulfed his length and started sucking. Luka ran his fingers through Yuki's golden hair; he could feel every hot move Yuki was making, his head bobbing up and down, Yuki hadn't noticed yet but he was driving Luka wild. "Yuki I'm..." Luka mumbled to warn him but Yuki decided not to let go, instead he continued to tip him over the edge.

Luka came with a muffled moan, he saw Yuki swallow and like his lips.

 _It's salty..._

Luka kissed Yuki again hungry for more but also remaining gentle as he trailed more kisses and started teasing Yuki's hard nipples. At some point Luka had stripped Yuki completely in his wave of pleasure and was now kissing his inner thigh. "Let me hear your voice Yuki okay?" Yuki nodded as he was starting to shake with the pure excitement.

Luka engulfed Yuki's length starting at the tip licking and rubbing, he the continued to entertain Yuki's full length. "Ahhh...nhhh" Yuki did as asked of him despite his instincts and let his voice flow, _what he was saying before...he is the amazing one...I can't think straight!_

Luka stopped when he realized Yuki was more than hard enough to go further, nibbling away at Yuki's neck and ear, Yuki shook a little as he was guided onto his front without even realizing it. At some point Luka had grabbed some lotion to make this easier on Yuki, he placed a first slick finger into Yuki's pink slightly twitching hole and then a second one to start scissoring away.

Yuki was shaking more now, it still hurt but he was glad not by much at all. Luka used the third finger which hit something that sent a wave of pleasure up as well as down his spine and made Yuki arch his back "There...I found it" Luka said this while pulling them out and turning Yuki around, Luka saw Yuki looking a little confused and he inwardly sighed knowing why.

"Yuki I'm sorry to ask this now but I'm guessing from the look you just made Regia never hit there before?" Yuki nodded slowly "That felt...different". Luka saw how Yuki was blushing just a little which made him smile as he came and kissed him "I'm glad". "Uhm why...?" Yuki tried to ask but Luka knew the question "He probably avoided it on purpose Yuki and just did what made him feel good...he probably knew that would cause pain, Are you alright?".

"Yes Luka, I love you and I want you to make me yours" Luka kissed him to wipe away a tear or two and pulled him close kissing his lips. Yuki was surprised but Luka entered gently, any sign of pain and he'd wait and start when Yuki was relaxed again. He then moved, thrusted slowly to reach Yuki's sweet spot again and it wasn't long till he found it.

"Ahnn..." Yuki's back arched with the pure pleasure that went through it, embarrassed by the sound he made he looked up at Luka to see him wearing a sexy grin "That was a nice sound just now" Luka said to Yuki obvious pink reaction.

 _Oh...Gosh what's with that look? I...I think I'll die of pure happiness and embarrassment at this rate..._

Luka thrusted back and forth hitting Yuki's sweet spot again and again, Yuki wrapped his arms around Luka with one hand taking hold of Luka's black hair, he started kissing down Luka's neck. They were in rhythm now, Yuki could tell Luka was enjoying every kiss; move, sound he was making which made him more excited. With them both nearing their edgy, Luka took a hold of Yuki's length and began matching their thrusts.

"Ahhhhnnnn...Lu-ka..." Luka felt Yuki's muscles tighten around his length, and with a few more thrusts they both came, "Ahh...Yuki" Yuki could feel Luka so much he just replied by taking a passionate kiss from Luka's lips.

Luka lay down next to Yuki with him in his arms, Yuki was tired but he was still smiling at Luka "I love so much Luka" Luka kissed Yuki's forehead and said "I won't betray you or ever leave you alone because I love you"

How long Yuki had waited for those words he didn't know but hearing them from Luka's lips was so welcome he brought himself closer to Luka "Thank you, good night Luka" he lay his head down on Luka's chest and went to sleep, "Good night Yuki" Luka said as he covered them both under a blanket.

XXX

 _God my head! What's wrong with me this morning?_

"Are you okay Yuki-Chan? Still got that headache...maybe you should see the doctor" Toko asked worried for her best friend. Toko was the first zweilt he had decided to speak to about everything after he'd told Takashiro that day. Just like Yuki thought Takashiro was not happy and didn't understand how the king had even seen Yuki's fate or one that now shouldn't even happen. Takashiro had left for the main residence to do research on all of this, most of all what spell Regia had cast, he wanted to check there were no side effects they didn't know of yet but there was only one Yuki had noticed and it wasn't a bad thing, at least not as long as he was with Luka.

It had made Luka smile mischievous when he found out, the side effect being he was extra sensitive to certain intimate touches if he wasn't enough already.

 _I swear...Luka really was holding back...recently we've been all over each other...I was sure the others would notice...but after everything a little time for us is something Luka and I need...I think I'll tell Toko soon though...she'll be happy for us...like it's her own relationship ha-ha..._

"Do you think the headaches are a side effect Yuki-Chan?" Toko asked thinking out loud to which Yuki replied "No...I think I would have had them before now; I've only had them for the last two weeks. Takashiro has been gone for about a month and I'm feeling fine just the head ache now and then"

"Yeah maybe you're right but still... when I get a hold of that Regia I swear, He won't know what hit him! Luka must be fuming, why do I get the feeling you're the least angry Yuki-Chan?" Toko asked half curious and half rambling in fury.

"Uhm...I know it sounds strange but I don't think I ever was angry at him, myself maybe but no I guess more upset or disappointed in him does that make sense?" he glanced at Toko who wore a sad face now as she nodded at him.

They walked into the dining room to have their dinner with all of the zweilts, Tachibana was also there. Yuki sat down next to Luka, greeting Sodom with a few pats on the head "Hi everyone, sorry about this morning" Yuki greeted. "Yeh Luka said you had another headache or something right?" Hotsuma asked looking concerned. Yuki nodded "It's still there but much better now thanks for worrying Hotsuma" Shunsei laugh when Hotsuma tried to deny his worry and then was forced to eat a mouthful of pizza which made the whole table laugh even Luka smiled.

"It smells great..." Yuki looked at the pizza on his plate but despite liking the aroma was feeling a little put off, he shook it off and took a few bites though. With everyone in their own conversations only Luka noticed that with every bite Yuki took he was getting somewhat greener. All of a sudden Yuki rose to his feet and ran to his room's bathroom, the zweilts confused.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Luka asked worriedly as he patted his lovers back who had just finished hurling the contents of his stomach up. "I...I think so...Gezz" he answered getting up to brush his teeth "Did you feel sick?" Luka asked Yuki who shook his head while brushing his teeth in answer.

 _Hmm...The doctor said to be careful what I eat though...since I lost loads of weight...I thought I'd be okay now since it's been almost two months...I've gained the weight back too recently._

"I'll go see the doctor tomorrow, I'm sure I ate too much to fast or something, he'll know" Yuki said looking at Luka's concerned face in the mirror. He turned to him and wrapped his arms Luka's neck who smiled "Yuki?"

"Neh? Kiss me Luka" Yuki had realized Luka loved when he spoke and asked for little things like that so he had been trying to do it more often. "Well if you insist, how can I say no?" Luka answered knowing all too well that Yuki was trying to cheer him up not that either of them was complaining.

XXX

Luka was in awe...it seemed his lover got more beautiful every time he saw his naked form, Yuki was panting hard with rosy red cheeks, still getting embarrassed after all this time Luka smiled as Yuki did his best not to cover his voice as requested.

Teasing Yuki more than usual, Yuki wasn't complaining "Lu...Luka" "Yes Yuki?" he smiled, "Your doing this on purpose...you know I'm not used to this position" and true that was. Yuki straddling a sitting Luka did all the more for the butterflies and the rosy cheeks he had but the electricity going through him was impossible to control, "I'm sorry I can't help it that face you're making, I haven't even moved yet y'know?" he said the lust in his voice as Yuki shivered.

"I know that's...my point" Yuki shivered again as he spoke and Luka laughed "I'll move slow if you don't try?" Luka saw Yuki's eyes widen a little "You really are doing it on purpose..." Luka laughed again. "I don't think you understand Yuki, I'm good at being patient but you like it when it's fast right?" Yuki went pinker if possible "If you know then why?" "It lets you take the lead more, your only nervous because you're not used to it yet, move fast if you want to I'll match you"

"I'm not...not sure..." Yuki saw Luka smile cheekily "Then I'll tease till you're ready" and all of a sudden Luka moved slowly in and out and deeper. Hitting Yuki's sweet spot as slow but as much as possible, "Ahh...Lu-ka, mhnn...pl-please...mhhhmm"

"I'm more than enjoying the sounds you're making Yuki, make more..." Luka said it as he kissed down Yuki's neck. "Ahhh...Ahhh...mhnn...please...Ahnn...Luka" Yuki had started thrusting on his own like Luka wanted involuntarily arching his back as Luka joined his pace "That's it just like that...Yuki...mhnn"

"Ahhhhhh...Lu...Ahh...luka"

"Mhnnnnn...Yuki..."

Luka pressed their lips together for another long passionate kiss and they both came at the same time, Yuki landing with a flop on top of Luka. "I'm sorry Yuki did I wear you out?" Luka asked smiling as he heard Yuki giggle, "No I just never knew you could be such a tease Luka, not that I mind" Luka kissed him and replied "Only because it's you Yuki"

"I love You Luka" he kissed him not waiting for a reply letting Luka's lips reply instead.

XXX

 _I...I just need to relax...that's all..._

Yuki was pacing in the bathroom next to his bedroom, because for the past week he had been having the same dream, him feeding an infant with Black hair and golden eyes, he was singing to her loving. However she started to cry as the sky turned dark and the mansion behind him went up in flames, in shock he called for Luka but instead out of nowhere he heard a manic laugh, he saw blood splatter through the air.

The Zweilts lay dead or injured before him, Hotsuma told him to run but it was too late for blood ran down his own back as well. Looking for the infant that had been in his arms, she now was held by a shadowy figure with blood red eyes. Never having met him before he shouldn't have known but he just did, that man was a man with no soul the King of Duras.

He begs for the infants return but he just laughs more and walks away.

 _It's one of the creepiest dreams I've ever had...I can't shake the feeling...it's real..._

 _So I'm being the most sensible...that I can be...that's all...nothing wrong with being careful..._

 _Average one does...the job well enough...at least that's what Regia said...it's fine...it's be like what almost 3 months now...The doctor did plenty of tests...why am I even worried about this? I'll just throw it away..._

Yuki was trying to decided whether to take a pregnancy test; he got for free from the doctor when he was testing for everything on the planet. Having headaches, bad dreams or general bad sleep as well as feeling like he needed to puke all the time was making Yuki think he was pregnant or mad.

 _It's not possible but I guess I should check...Tests can fail sometimes...though the doctor checked a lot..._

So Yuki sighed, did the test and as he was waiting for the result, that's when Luka knocked on the door of the bathroom "Are you okay, Yuki?" Yuki opened the door for him "Yes Luka just one minute, is everyone else ready?" he asked curious.

"Yes they are in the garden; they said they'd wait to eat though, do you think you can eat today?" Luka asked a little worried "Ha-ha don't worry I'll try besides it's such a nice day outside" Yuki said this as he picked up the pregnancy test and he froze.

It took a little while but Luka realized Yuki had gone quite, so he walked up behind him "What's the matter Yuki? What's that?" He looked at the test in Yuki's hand but he didn't know what it was. He heard Yuki try to speak "Yuki?" Luka looked at Yuki's shocked face.

"Luka..." "Yes Yuki...What's the matter?" Luka asked concerned "It says positive..."

"Positive for what?" Luka asked not following yet, Yuki looked at him "Pregnancy...it says I'm pregnant" they both were shocked but Yuki spoke first "It might be wrong I think I'll go see the Doctor, just to be careful do you mind Luka?" Luka shook his head.

Please Next chapter, Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 - The King's Anger

**Our little light**

 **Chapter 4: The King's Anger**

 _He is not happy...something is going on...that I don't know of..._

 _I'll have to be careful with my words..._

Regia was knelling before the King, he was sitting on his thrown and though his face was smiling his red eyes and actions were not. Tapping his claw like hands on the arm rest he finally spoke out "Do you know why I have called you here Regia?" Regia looked up at the king whose red eyes were impatient.

"Forgive me my Lord, I imagine this is about God's light escape?" the king laughed "If you can even call it that...No actually though it did annoy me it was not unexpected after all, My Zess is still very protective of God's light" the king stood from his thrown.

 _What? If that isn't it...I really don't know..._

"Not a clue huh? Well you have been busy preparing for another attack I suppose..." the King said this as he walks slowly over to Regia. "It would seem your spell worked Regia...just not in the way I wanted" Regia looked at him confused and not understanding so he asked "Not the way you wanted my Lord?"

 _I don't like where this is going..._

"It would seem God's light has took on a child and the powerful one I saw will be born but I'm quite upset because the father...is not you however my Zess" the King raised Regia's chin to look at him and spoke again "Do you understand why I called you here now Regia?"

Regia could see the anger coming off him, knowing being the brunt of his anger would mean worse than death he tried to think fast "Forgive me the spell should have only worked with me...however the Bloody Zess is very powerful and unique thanks to you my Lord, it's possible without even realizing it he overwrite it" Regia hoped his excuse was enough.

"Possible? How...could you let him have God's light back if it was even remotely possible?!" He was still angry and it was showing for once, so Regia answered as calmly as he could keeping his eyes, where the king had placed them on his own. "Apologies...I did not know such a thing would happen, the chances are very slim. I imagine only your Bloody Zess would have such ability"

"If you think praising my Bloody Zess is calming me in the least you are wrong for once...no matter you will resolve this do you understand? Keep God's light alive if you must but bring me that child! It cannot remain in the hands of the Giou clan especially God's Light's" the King walked behind Regia.

"I understand my Lord" said Regia as he bowed his head, "In meantime while you wait for God's Light child to be born I will have you prepare a backup plan for me..." Regia was curious as to what the King meant. "A request my Lord?" the king smiled and answered "Of sorts...in the long run it will get us both what we want, that is why you are here isn't it?" the King moved to stand in front of him again so Regia looked at him. "Don't worry Regia, the task is simple enough" the King said smiling but Regia couldn't ask him what it was as he felt sick and dizzy, he fell to the ground unconscious and the king walked away laughing.

XXX

 _This can't really be happening...I mean it is but...What do I say to everyone? I guess some of them don't even know what he did to me yet...at least it's not Regia's...No that's not the point...I still need to tell Luka...What do I say to him? I mean I bet he didn't even think it could be his...Oh no...I can't panic...Luka won't get mad...shocked sure...and that is fair play!_

 _I think he should be in my room still..._

Yuki returned to his room from the Doctors office, where he had been for a while waiting for the triple checked results of pregnancy tests done by the doctor.

 _He said 'congratulations' but I had a giant feeling the Doctor wanted me to really think about abortion which...that's...I don't even know if it's an option for me...I wish I could know what my past self would think of all this..._

Luka was waiting for him in his room, he smiled at him, which made Yuki feel better straight away so he moved and sat next to him. "Thanks for waiting Luka, it took a little longer than I thought but he wanted to be sure" Yuki said as he sat down Luka replied with a nod and said "What did he say?"

"Yeh turns out I am, he says about a month now maybe a little more" Yuki said as quietly as he turns and looks at Luka who looks confused. "It's not his, the doctor says the spell must just work on me in general or something anyway, I am and well there's only one other person's it could be right?" Yuki smiled as he said this and Luka wasn't slow he knew what he meant "Mine? That's..." Luka wasn't sure what to say but Yuki took his hand and said "It's okay Luka I'm surprised too, I think it needs to sink in first right?" Luka nodded again and pulled Yuki close deciding just to hold each other for a while.

XXX

 _I swear the things I get myself into...I saw this plan as a way for God's light to live...Kanata's No...My weakness I know...but of all the troubles I thought it might bring...this was not one of them..._

 _The king has made up his mind...he sees this as getting two for one...I swear what a nuisance...My wrists burn..._

Regia was on his knees on a four poster bed, he did not recognize the room either so he assumed it was still within the Kings chambers. He had been locked up tight, his wrists hanging in the air, bleeding from where the sharp metal cut into his skin he tried not to move much. The King was there when he had awoken, he explained what his task in the meantime will be and honestly Regia was surprised.

 _It wasn't on my list at all...it's a punishment and an honor...is there such thing? Seems so..._

 _A plan B he said...Oh this is a plan alright...And one my old friend even Takashiro won't expect...Not that I can say no...Might as well hope the Opast he picks...kills me instead..._

As it turned out Regia was waiting for the King's chosen Opast to arrive, for plan B was somehow even more insane to Regia than his idea with God's Light had felt. The King had decided on an Opast that could be strong enough to create a powerful offspring, as powerful as God Light's it would see and who would carry this child well Regia of course.

 _He knows I will resist...for I have no interest in being bedded by an Opast...plus a male...in other words the honor is to have such a powerful child...The punishment is to be willing or unwilling raped by some High ranked Opast...until I have a child..._

 _I feel sick...the spell he used...it causes pain...until it senses pleasure...what a nightmare..._

Regia closed his eyes hopefully to get some sleep however the door opened and the Opast who walked in looked just as surprised as he did for a moment but it made sense to both of them also.

 _Ha...Of course he would choose you...its cruel and smart...fantastic...How am I suppose to resist? With chains against him I'll be lucky if I can...after all who better to beat the Bloody Zess's child then...the child of his Younger brother?_

Luze slowly walked up to Regia who knelt on the bed, Luze had his orders and Regia knew he'd follow them so it was no surprise he was shocked by what happened next. Luze knelt down in front of him and spoke "Forgive me, are you alright?" Regia looked at him in surprise and replied "Why are you apologizing? This is not your fault..." but Luze still bowed his head.

"My foolish older Brother, even after all this time his infatuation with God's Light cause you more pain...I should have made he pay for his betrayal by now" Regia in reply laughs a little and says "Trust you not to blame me for my own foolishness Luze..."

Luze looks at him, with his striking Purple eyes and asks "What do you mean by foolishness...how so?" Regia looks at him and simply states "I let the emotions for God's light impale my choice, any other life I would have used that opportunity to kill God's light but instead I tried to keep him alive. As I said foolish..." he laughs at himself.

"I will turn the King down if you wish me too" Luze spoke clearly and firmly. Regia questioned his ears.

 _That's...denying the King...Luze?_

"Do you understand what you are offering me? The King will surely kill you if you say no, if not worse" Regia asked still with a confused tone of voice and Luze answered "I understand but what other option do you have Regia-sama?"

Luze had been surprising Regia, this was a chance to gain great honor from the King and yet for some reason he was offering to give the chance away and die for him. Regia didn't understand however he decided since Luze had offered he would ask him something. "Luze...Why are you wasting the opportunity, I'm curious?" Luze looked at Regia in the eyes again and there was something there that wasn't there before as he said "That is because it is you Regia-sama. You have always understood me in a way even my own brother and family do not, to be seen as nothing more than outsider even though we are not. You understand how it feels to be judged by your blood not your actions."

Luze was right of course, the Giou clan treated him that way first and now the General class looked down on him too. They both sort power and respect for the same reason and this had helped Regia to rely on Luze despite his inner self telling him not to trust anyone.

 _This Opast I swear..._

Regia sighed and laughed again "No...Tell me did he give you keys?" Luze looked and replied "I can lower the chain but he said the keys will be given later" Luze stood and began to lower the chain so his arms were at least not dangling anymore. Luze then came with water and a clean rag to clean his chained cut wrists "The cuts are deep how long have you been chained up for Regia-sama?" Luze asked and Regia replied "Three days I think...his spell work at least doesn't take long to set" Luze nodded as he treated Regia's wounds.

He placed the Rag back in the water and looked at Regia before speaking "Are you sure about this Regia-sama? I meant what I said" Regia smiled at his wrists "Yes, besides even if you do say no he will simple choose another. He has the idea in his head it won't go anywhere now, rather you than who he will choose next." Luze realized who he meant "Candenzer?" Luze's face went sour and Regia laughed "Yes most likely".

Luze stood and placed his coat down on the chair next to the bed he then sat next to Regia who looked at him as he placed a hand on Regia's cheek "In that case, please be at ease I will take good care of you Regia-sama" Regia tilted his head a little as Luze lent in and kissed him softly.

Regia had no interest in having a child nor did he believe the King was really doing this for anything else than to punish Regia and entertain himself but it didn't matter he either had Luze's child willingly or another's unwillingly and he knew which the better choice was.

Luze guided Regia down onto the bed as he continued his soft kisses and undid Regia's uniform. Luze moved gentle but quick as he ran butterfly kisses down Regia's neck, chest and front. Regia didn't want to admit it but the spell the King had cast meant he was enjoying this already not to mention he couldn't even try to hide it since he could barely move. Luze caught on quickly though and spoke "Do you know what he gave you?" Regia smiled "I wish I did...all I know is I feel like I'm in pain but you touch me and it stops" Luze knew what it was straight away "That's one of Candenzer's ideas how bad is the pain?"

"Barely bearable, hopefully it will wear off soon though" Regia answered as Luze undressed his top half, Luze then looked at him and spoke "Candenzer's are much more painful, it is probably the King's version. After all Candenzer cares not if his partner enjoys his company, at least the king has not mentioned this to him he would become difficult" Regia's smile grew a little. Luze climbed on top of Regia after completely undressing him "Difficult is putting it lightly..." but Regia was interrupted by a tickle and the wave of pleasure, all the pain suddenly forgotten he looked down to see Luze had engulfed his length and was sucking him slow at first but allowed himself to suck harder and faster as Regia's reactions were interesting him.

Regia was doing his best now, however despite his wishes little moans were coming out and to his surprise when he finally hit the edge and came Luze was smiling. Luze placed Regia onto all fours however something hit him that hadn't until right then, so he lent next to Regia's ear and asked "It would be rude of me not to ask, no one has touch you down here before have they?". Regia's ears went a little red but he replied "Of course not..." Luze had placed a figure into tight pink hole and began scissoring with another.

Regia actually began to shake it was obvious to Luze he was enjoying this, which to his surprise only made him want to see more. There was a look of pure lust and pleasure in Regia's usual ice blue eyes, one look sent Luze on fire and that's when nibbling on Regia's ear Luze's fingers found what they were looking for. He knew because involuntarily Regia's back arch and he struggled to keep himself up, with a small moan Luze lent into Regia's ear again and said "It will hurt at first...so relax for me" after saying this he turned Regia to face him again "What? Why this position?" Regia asked.

Luze came closer and answered "So I can do this as much as we want". Regia was Surprised as Luze kissed him and a lot more passionately than before, Luze only let go to let him breath and would then take hold of his mouth all over again. Regia's back arched and he let out a pleasurable moan as practically straight away Luze found Regia sweet spot again, to both there pleasure Regia was engulfing his length to the hilt "So deep..." Luze said as he began to thrust slowly at first but to his surprise Regia started thrusting at the same rhythm desperate for more. Deeper and harder it wasn't long before they were both on the edge and Luze took Regia's length pumping it in rhythm with their thrusts, Regia interlaced his tongue with Luze's again having given in to the pleasure.

Luze felt Regia tighten around him which tipped them both off the edge, Regia feeling Luze's hot seed fill him to the brim however Luze didn't move straight away like he thought he would to Regia's surprise he placed one more long passionate kiss on his lips before moving to the side.

 _That was like a thank you Kiss or something...like he didn't want to move...I'm surprised...he was so gentle...I got carried away me? Ha-ha...Well now it's only a matter of time..._

"Regia-sama are you cold?" Luze asked as he was lost in thought, Regia realized he was a little and looked at Luze who lay next to him "A little...How could you tell?" he asked curious. Luze pulled a blanket over them but also pulled Regia closer, "You're shivering please get some rest you'll feel better then" Luze replied and held him to his chest. Regia wasn't used to it sharing a bed with another but he decided he felt comfortable enough to sleep so he listened to Luze and closed his eyes.

Regia feel asleep a lot quicker than Luze thought he might but he didn't move the truth was Luze was watching him sleep and he didn't want to stop. He had respected and understood Regia since he met him but he also was willing to die for him. Luze didn't understand his feelings yet but he would soon so he also closed his eyes and decided being where they were it was safe to sleep.

Please Read Next Chapter! Let us know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 - Conflicted on both sides

**Uraboku – Our Little Light**

 **Chapter 5: Conflicted on both sides**

It had been at least a month now since the king decided to amuse himself with Plan B as he called it, however Regia was starting to get annoyed at the king's impatience, so God's light is pregnant he'll be 2 months at the most and yet the King was acting like Regia should somehow be ahead of him. First off it took, a lot of time to get spells, that messed with fates to work, and that was if they even worked. The King had decide that until Regia was pregnant with Luze's child, Regia would remain locked in Luze's room and it's not like either could say anything.

 _Rumors_ _are already beginning to spread...it's not like I care...I know very well...how people whisper to each other...duras are no different than humans...when it comes to that at least..._

 _However it's obvious...it's beginning to get on Luze's nerves...but not the fact they talk of him...he is annoyed that they whisper about me? Luze really is...a strange Opast...no different...may be a better way of putting it..._

Regia glanced over to the purple-eyed Zess, simple trying to read him like he could for so many others, but no matter how much he learned about Luze, Regia could never quite figure out what he was thinking. As if sensing his gaze on him Luze, turned his eyes onto Regia's eyes and asked "Is something wrong Regia-sama?" Regia shook his head in response but didn't look away from Luze now getting ready to leave for his duties.

 _It's almost impossible...the amount of allure Luze has...it is well known fact after all...that all Crosszeria's have a certain charm too them...but Luze...just like his older brother he is different...whereas most Duras would boast and use their allure to their advantage...they do not and yet...even the twin's...though they are practically identical physically...they are so different...Luze seems to underestimate his allure even more than his brother..._

 _I mean...I know he won't catch a cold but...just out the shower...why doesn't he get dressed? I've seen him plenty of times...it doesn't bother me...it's just doesn't he know exposing his allure to higher classes so simply...he'll end up making one do anything to own him...and the king won't protect him..._

It was obvious from Regia's silence's that he was thinking of something too hard, Luze was surprised to realize though, by the way he was looking at him, it was about him and so Luze walked up to him. "I should be back within a few hours, I apologize that I must leave you alone in the room again" Luze said placing a hand under Regia's chin, "I've already told you Luze better here than in the kings quarters" Regia's reply was simple but very true, it had become a habit of Luze's over the past month to kiss Regia goodbye and Luze was glad to see, that it made Regia relax more every time.

XXX

Takashiro was silent, it was obvious he was processing everything he had just heard from Yuki, Luka and the doctor but, Yuki was only now realizing that waiting to tell him till he got back had made him mad just like Tachibana said. With his eyes closed, sitting in front across from Yuki on the sofa in his office, Yuki glanced at Luka who sat next to him watching Takashiro carefully, and it made Yuki remember what he warned him about earlier.

" _Yuki I don't want to worry you but, Takashiro won't react well to this news, his past with Regia or any Duras for that matter have made him believe, that just like Regia all half-bloods will be dangerous. He believes that fate is unscripted, so anyone can write it but, Regia believes fate is what you make it, more ironically the more believed version and yet I hope I will be wrong because I don't know if Takashiro will be kind about this, even to you, I just need you to know."_

 _It seems...Luka wasn't wrong...I was glad to see him after two months away but...I had already figured Takashiro would be the hardest to talk too...even the Zweilts...some were fine just like I thought but...it's obvious Sairi doesn't agree at all...and then Kuroto...Senshiro are both saying it's fine but...I don't think they like the situation...I guess it is out of the normal though..._

"Leaving the fact I wasn't informed of this sooner till later, you said you were over two months now correct?" Yuki nodded and continued knowing what Takashiro wanted to understand, "It's not Regia's, the spell worked but its Luka's." Yuki wanted Takashiro to understand that though it wasn't planned but, it wasn't a life he or Luka would be willing to just get rid of.

Yuki could be slow sometimes but, he wasn't stupid, he knew quite a few of the members of the twilight mansion had whispered, of how he could get rid of 'it' if need be and though Yuki knew that possibility was there, he honestly didn't want to think about it. "I see, well I understand why Luka is so on guard now, Yuki have you really thought about this? It won't just be the Giou clan Elders, who will cause hell, I'm most certain this will give the Duras King what he wants or at least a reason to try and get it".

Yes, in fact Yuki's dreams were becoming more violent every time but, worse of all he couldn't shake the feeling they were real too some degree, and knowing this he really did now understand why his past self had wish her chance to become a mother away. Yuki was thinking so hard of how to word what he felt that Takashiro spoke before he could speak, "My guess is that the doctor has informed you of all your options correct?" Yuki could tell this made Luka stiffen a little next to him, every time he heard someone talk of abortion, just like Yuki he disliked it and it seemed to make him angry.

"Yes of course he did but, I as well as Luka talked, neither of us knew this would happen but, both of us still want too..." Yuki said this reply quickly but, he knew to stop, the atmosphere in the room had changed greatly and he could tell it was coming from Takashiro. He wasn't even trying to hide his disapproval, the look on his face said it all, Yuki had known Takashiro wouldn't take this well but, to not even be willing to hear Yuki out was something he wasn't expecting at all.

Takashiro stood up calmly, walking over to his desk he spoke coldly and firmly, "In that case Yuki, I suggest you and Luka talk again because, I'm sure you will realize you are making the wrong decision. Now you should leave, when you've come to the end of your talk, and hopefully a better decision I will be here in my office" The way he spoke left no room for argument, no tension to spare but that, didn't stop Luka rising to his feet in pure anger.

"Yuki came here to face you properly, yet you dare not even give him a chance to say what he wants?" Luka said only a little louder than usual, Ibuki Yuki's oldest aunt still stood a little in shock in the corner, could only force herself to look between them worriedly. It was obvious to Yuki, she understood how both felt but she felt like she had no right to speak and with how the tension was growing, even Yuki felt it was better she said nothing.

 _What do I say? To get them both to calm down...no...Takashiro-san if he calms down...then Luka will too...they both know its better not to fight each other..._

Looking up at Luka a little worriedly, Yuki can tell he is doing his best to stay calm but, Takashiro is not, "What he wants? Heh...Yuki is only 18 for a first; second, neither he nor you have any idea what this child could be capable of, 'As strong as thing King him-self?' you of all people should know how powerful and dangerous that would make this child." Takashiro laughed again when Luka looked angrier, Takashiro then said "Let's be truthful here Luka, the only reason your getting so angry is because, it's your child or are you saying you would still be angry if it was Regia's?"

Now he'd done it, Ibuki as well as Yuki knew it, not to mention the Zweilts listening in from outside the door, in less than half a second Luka hard charged right up to Takashiro-San, ready to give him a piece of his mind and quite possibly a punch if he hadn't promised Yuki he wouldn't unless for defense. However what happened next surprised all, Takashiro whether assume luka had took the bait to attack or simply being to pissed off to contain himself any longer, was the one who struck out and the whole of the twilight mansion shook as a hole blow through Takashiro's office.

XXX

Regia wasn't pleased, Luze hadn't even been gone half the time he said yet but, he was so bored he couldn't stand much more of it, Regia was a lone wolf, he liked being alone usually so when he was brought to stay with Luze, he knew he'd hate it and yet he was always fine when Luze was around but when he was gone boredom always came along. Having eaten, Regia knew it was time to take the King's less painful elixir, it was less painful but, for it to stay effective it needed to be taken way before its use and just to add to it, the taste was horrid. Regia wearing the face he most likely wore now, to his genuine surprise had made Luze laugh, a sight he is quite sure not many have seen and yet it makes senses he would see parts of Luze others hadn't, living with him and all.

Just as Regia was debating if putting it in some high-class wine would help, he heard a surprising open of the door, Luze back early sometimes yes but, this was a lot even for him and so as he turned he asked "Your back did you forget something?" however, he stopped dead when he saw who had really entered. Candenzer stood leaning on the door with a sly grin on his face, "Well, well so the rumors are true Heh, lucky Luze" Candenzer said obviously enjoying Regia's confusion and observing him too much for liking.

"How did you even get in here?" to answer Regia's question, he threw to the side a familiar that had been bringing Regia food if Luze could not, dead but would easily give Candenzer access through the barrier while holding it, "All that to see if a rumor was real? Really Candenzer don't you have better things to do?" However Candenzer laughed in reply. Regia knew Candenzer didn't waste good opportunities to have fun, or gain favor with the King moreover, over the year Candenzer was one of the many General classes that a had a thing for Regia's beauty and power, which wasn't anything more than lust.

Regia was unable to use any of his spells in this room, not even a simple barrier, plus Candenzer could most likely tell, "Come now Regia-dono, I'm sure even you must be bored being looked away, so I came to help you fix that and who knows maybe when were done, you won't be bored for too much longer because, you won't have to stay in the room anymore" Candenzer finished. Regia was slow, nor naive he knew what he was here for, he moved for the bathroom so fast that he did surprise Candenzer however, closing the door to make another barrier proved too late, for Candenzer pulled him out and far away from it before he knew what had happened.

Regia wasn't surprised, he knew Candenzer would be faster but, finding himself completely defenseless, with his hands tied up by Candenzer's belt, was not just making him angry but, even worried not that he would admit it. Now on top of him, as he undid Regia's robe he looked at him greedily and spoke "So Regia-dono, as much as I do prefer your powerful side, you being defenseless, I think I understand why even Luze has a thing for you..." Regia replied angrily as he wiggled pointlessly under Candenzer's strength "Luze is not like you, he did this because he was order, nothing more."

"Ah yes...even if he wanted to it's not like Luze could say no to the King Heh...No one does after all but, as smart as you are Regia-dono I see you have not noticed, Luze respects you much more than he should and you, even you have not resisted him it seems." Candenzer's hand slowly slid down Regia's front as he brought his mouth to Regia's ear, "One look and I can tell, he didn't hurt you once so tell me, did you enjoy him to the point you moaned for him?" Regia was furious but, trying to reply to Candenzer's taunts was he mistake, for next thing he knew Candenzer was kissing him.

Next chapter Please!

Was gonna be longer chapter but, decided more room needed lol x


	6. Chapter 6 - Feelings count?

**Uraboku – Our Little Light**

 **Chapter 6: Feelings count?**

 _I swear...if someone doesn't get him off me...I'll kill him...and slowly..._

It had only been a few minutes but, Regia could feel Candenzer's spell working fast and painfully, just as Luze had said, this didn't bring pleasure to anyone but Candenzer that was for sure and Regia now could barely move to the point Candenzer didn't really have to hold him down. However as Candenzer sucked on Regia's length harder and faster, his body react the way Candenzer wanted whether he liked it or not, "Get off...Candenzer I swear or I'll..." but this just made him smile and next thing Regia knew was something hot and wet on his inner thigh.

Leaning over to Regia's ear again Candenzer spoke quietly, "I'll tell you what Regia-dono, if you do something for me I promise to give you a great reward, so make sure you scream for me" and just like that harsh and fast Candenzer's length thrusted into Regia, painfully so. Forget needing to ask for it, the agony he caused from entering was enough for Regia to scream out but, that didn't stop him from trying to get Candenzer off or at the very least make sure he didn't make a sound again.

It was no use though, as the more Regia tried to resist the more Candenzer rammed into him painfully, with no mercy, and just to add to his cruelty Candenzer dug his claws deep into Regia's shoulders. Regia could tell what he was doing; after all it was normal for higher classes to trade blood during sex, it was seen as a sign off lust as well as romance depending on the Opasts, despite the pain Regia tried to move so he couldn't drink any but it just made him let out another painful scream.

 _This feeling...of pure helplessness...I felt it once before...I swore never again...would I be so powerless...as to let it...be felt again...and yet...here I am..._

Just when Regia seemed to be feeling numb, from the inside out, the surprise glimmer of Purple caught his eyes, he felt himself lifted up by one arm around his waist, Candenzer thrown to the wall on the opposite side of the room, Regia had to blink to be sure but, it was him, Luze was holding him up and he looked seriously pissed off. Hearing Candenzer grunt, it was obvious he'd had the air knocked out of him and most likely he was lucky that was all by the glare in Luze's eyes.

"I will say it once only...leave now!" Luze growled at Candenzer, even Regia could tell he would be out for blood if he didn't listen, Regia had never seen Luze look so angry before even around his brother and it seemed Candenzer had more than enough taken the hint also. "Fine but, I'll be sure to make you pay for your rude interruption later Luze" Candenzer said this with a look of pure fury on his face as well, but the surprising blow had obviously weakened Candenzer for him to not be putting up a fight.

When Regia was sure, Candenzer was gone he looked back at Luze to ask why he had come back so early, when he felt himself lifted into Luze's arms as he walked towards the bathroom, "Ah wait, what are you...I can walk Luze..." however it wasn't until he reach the bathroom he actually put him down and yet Luze didn't move away from him like he was expecting at all. "Luze...what's wrong?" Regia looked up at him confused that he wasn't moving, however he soon realised as Luze placed a hand to his cheek, "That is my question Regia, you're crying..." and of course Luze was right.

 _Ah...darn...since when was I? Relieved...I guess...I wasn't expecting...any help to come..._

"I'm fine...I was just surprised..." Regia was mumbling, he wasn't really sure what to say, when to his surprise Luze kissed tears away he then asked, "What did he give you, is it painful?" Regia moved to lean back against the wall, tilting his neck as Luze inspected his wound. "Yes, very...I can only move again because he..." however, Regia didn't want to finish that sentence, but he knew Luze had figured it out already by his hesitation, "He came inside?" Luze asked sounding angry again.

"That's..." but Luze didn't wait for Regia to answer, "If so then you'll have to forgive me, for acting so rashly but, this will not only stop the pain but hopefully, heal most of your wounds as well and your welcome to get mad at me after." Before Regia could understand what he meant, Luze quickly but somehow still gently dug his fangs into Regia's neck wound, it surprised him at first that Luze was doing such a thing, and yet seconds later the pain was gone, and spread out from where Luze drank pure pleasure shook every nerve in Regia's body.

He didn't even want to push him away, he had heard of how exchange blood made one feel but, to think it even made him agree was strange feeling, as Luze pulled away and looked into Regia's eyes. Regia wasn't expecting to see such a light in them but, of course the exchange worked both ways, Luze's intentions were clear just with one gaze, he had no intention of letting go anytime soon and Regia didn't know why but he didn't want him too.

Luze pressed his mouth to Regia's hungrily, yet he gently held Regia up, both out of breath, Regia knew he would be able to stand much longer, "Luze...my legs..." however before he could even say more Luze lifted him up and in one fluid motion, he engulfed Regia's length. Straight away a despite moan of pleasure came from Regia, which made Luze suck faster and harder away on his hot length.

With every moan that escaped his lips, Regia could feel Luze's lust for him growing, "Luze...no more...I can't...Ahhhh..." however, Luze keep going until he swallowed Regia's hot seed, lowered to the ground Regia couldn't believe how forward Luze was being and yet he was even more surprised at how he wanted him to keep going. By the time Luze had finished kissing every wound and mark he could see, Regia couldn't take much more.

"Where else did he touch you?" Luze had asked this a lot, and with every answer he dutifully, did the same, getting as much of Candenzer as he possibly could off of Regia however, Luze was surprised with Regia's answer this time as he placed both hands on his Luze's cheeks and said "Just hold me already Luze." A quick peck to the lips quickly turned into a passionate dance of dominance, with tongues dancing, both quickly losing all self control, Regia felt Luze slowly and gently thrust inside.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt but, he honestly didn't care at all, which he made sure Luze understood, by making sure he kept his mouth on his, Luze thrusted more and more, and hit Regia's sweet spot every time making him moan and shake in pleasure. They were in rhythm, and with a few more deep fast thrusts they both came together.

XXX

After helping Regia to clean up, it wasn't long before Luze was holding an exhausted Regia asleep in his arms, if Luze hadn't gotten to the room by chance when he did, most likely even Regia hadn't realised but, Candenzer's spell would have worked for sure. By exchanging one life for a new one, it makes sure that child will be born; Luze dreaded the idea that he would have been too late to stop it. He didn't give a damn what Candenzer started with him, but if he calm near Regia again like that there'd be hell to pay.

Deep asleep, a single tear fell from Regia's eyes, to see Regia-sama of all people cry, it seemed almost unreal, yet the pain behind them was real and yet he was glad Luze had helped him. It surprised Luze but Regia was clinging to him, not that he minded, if it would but his mind at ease and let him sleep then so be it. Luze would make up excuses, to the king about work if he had to, he wasn't leaving him, not as long as he seemed unable to let go, without seeming to lose his strength.

XXX

The Zweilts were even more shocked than Yuki, to realise Takashiro was the one to attack first, for whatever the reason just as promised Luka had only done enough to protect himself and yet Ibuki had tried to get to Yuki to protect him. If Luka hadn't grabbed her when he did he had no doubt she would be lucky if still alive at all, Ibuki after thanking Luka tried to stand up but realised Luka's arm was crushed.

"Ah Luka-san I'm so sorry...Your arm but, Luka's attention was on Takashiro as he walked forward towards them, it was obvious to even the zweilts right now Takashiro, he was blind to anything but he own anger and he wasn't really someone to get on the bad side of. Luka made sure to keep Ibuki protected as Takashiro attacked again however, no-one was expecting what happened next.

Realising he had to help, Yuki ran in front of Luka just before his attack could hit, Toko panicked, calling his name, Takashiro was stunned stiff but before he could find out what had happened, His own attack came flying back at him and he had to dodge quickly. Yuki stood next to Luka, the halo wall of God's light shining strong, "Yuki what are thinking?! If that had hit you...?" However Takashiro stopped talking quickly enough, when he saw the look of actual anger in Yuki's eyes.

"What do I think I'm doing?! I'm stopping you from acting like a child who hasn't got his own way that's what I'm doing! Not to mention, you hurt Luka and almost Aunt Ibuki!" at Yuki's words Takashiro seemed to see Ibuki on the ground behind Luka and Yuki for the first time, he really hadn't noticed her and Yuki was right, she was alive because of Luka. He wasn't quite sure what to say, not that Yuki's emotions were anyway near done with him yet, "You may not like the decision me and Luka came to but, it's made so you can either accept it or...I guess we'll have to leave" Yuki's words made everyone feel empty for a moment.

However if Takashiro wouldn't accept their choice, then what else could they do, it was obvious Yuki had made his choice clear, now Takashiro had to make his and all of them Knew it wouldn't be an easy one to make. "Yo Yuki you can't just..." Hotsuma tried to speak out of worry but, with a shake of Shunsei's head he knew his partner was right, "Come with me Luka I want to look at your arm..." Yuki took his hand and pulled Luka towards his room.

XXX

"Yuki, you don't have to, it will be gone in a few hours..." Luka said to Yuki who clearly was nowhere near giving up on the idea of healing his arm, it was much better than it first looked and was clearly beginning to heal as the bones were no longer broken. "I know but that's not the point Luka..." Yuki was clearly upset as well as angry at the same time, for him to raise his voice like that moreover, to clearly be seething still after a good 20 minutes, showed how Takashiro had pushed too far for once.

"Yuki, if Takashiro decides he can't accept this, I know you don't really want to leave..." Yuki stopped pacing, to look at him "Of course not and I know giving him a dead end choice like that isn't fair but, those are his choices, it's not like I can make one up" Yuki said sadly. Luka stood placing his hand on his cheek, "I know it'll be alright Yuki, no matter what I'll be right with you" Luka said this sweetly and it was just what Yuki needed to hear.

Please next chapter! Sorry it's so late!


End file.
